The LCD cell according to the invention is of very similar construction to known cells, such as Twisted Nematic LCDs (Schadt and Helfrich, Appl. Phys. Lett. 18, 127 [1971]).
If they are to have a high multiplex ratio, LCD cells must of course have a steep electro-optical characteristic. The corresponding development was concentrated on highly twisted nematic structures. The term "highly twisted nematic structures" is to be understood as denoting structures having a twist of more than 90.degree.. Of course, doping with chiral additives is usually necessary to produce such a twist.
The advantages of liquid crystal cells having highly twisted nematic structures are a very steep electro-optical characteristic and a wide viewing angle range. The steep electro-optical characteristic leads to high multiplex ratios which are necessary to provide indications of high information density.
A disadvantage was found to be the intensive interference colors of such display cells at any viewing angle within its wide angle range which, if color variations are to be avoided, call for very accurate plate spacing and, therefore, expensive and highly precise production processes. Also, the strong inherent coloring of such displays is an obstacle to their use as neutral-color electro-optical switches such as are required inter alia for color TV or for colored display screens utilizing a substantially fixed viewing angle.
Additionally, little regard was had for the fact that the main requirement for some purposes is not a high multiplex ratio but the possibility of providing a highly differentiated grey scale. This is more particularly the case, for example, for television applications having a substantially perpendicular viewing angle.